Protopiece: Rise of Alex
by Xenter
Summary: Alex Mercer, a killer, a terrorist, a sociopath has finally been defeated by James Heller. His plans came to fruition as his mind being absorbed into Heller. The world was forever changed, but Alex's scheme backfired. Now he was lost in the world with strange people with bizarre power. Should he change this world for the better? Dark/OP/Menacing Alex! No Alex Pairing. LuffyxRobin
1. The End of Grandline

**Protopiece:** Rise of Alex

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own prototype (the game) or One Piece. Any name, places or moves that come up in the storyline belong to their respective owner.

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
"**Demonic Speeches**"  
"**_Moves/Techniques_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
**_Important Names_**

This is strictly One Piece x Prototype! First book of Protopiece Saga, Alex-centric is in this one. Expecting to be around 100-150k worth of words! This is a rewrite! I hope I do better job this time around.

This chapter has been re-edited/BETA by **_Cot Mason (FFNET/u/1828744)_**.  
Thank you for your hard work!

* * *

**=[Prologue Arc]=  
The End of Grandline**

Mercer sat up and shook his head to dislodge the sand off his black hair and straw hat. He watched the sky for some time. It was always stormy with hail and flaming earth falling from up heavens. Mercer looked toward the horizon and the blood-red sea that surrounded the island. Countless corpses floated on its surface, battering against each other or against the sharp, jagged dense rocks that were scattered around the island, preventing any ships from getting close. Even Adam Wood's vessels wouldn't last very long in these waters. Mercer inhaled deeply, he could feel that one of his lungs was inflamed and the other was getting frostbite. There were small air bubbles of extreme temperature covering the atmosphere of the island. Anyone who tried to breathe them without coating their own lungs with Haki would have a one-way ticket to the afterlife.

Mercer looked down and saw one the smaller air bubbles touch his hand. His rubbery body instantly blistered from the condense heat pocket. Mercer moved the damaged hand closer to his eyes and looked at it before slapping a different air pocket away. This one instantly turns his other hand into solid ice. Anyone would get frostbite from this, but not Mercer. His body isn't flesh and blood. He could survive such an ordeal and would just laugh it off. He didn't need to use Haki to stay on this island, but it helped.

"Luffy! Stop idling and get off the beach!" A tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin called out from the forest. The deadly air bubble tended to float clear of the forest so it was relatively safe there, at least from the air bubbles. The forest was incredibly dense with many animals that were much heavier than they look, almost as if their flesh and bones were very dense as well.

"Shishishi… Hang on, Zoro! I want to check if anyone survived," Luffy W. Mercer said as he pointed at the sea. The recent battle to see who got to the island first left many ships destroyed, sunk below the corroding red sea that plague this island while its former occupants were eaten by the acidic water, even Pacifista-types.

"Okay, Captain… but if you don't come soon. There won't be any meat left," Zoro grinned while touching one of his three swords on his side with his right hand.

"NANI? MEAAATTT!" Luffy quickly turned around and dashed toward Zoro and grabbed his first mate and ran toward the forest.

"WAIT!" Zoro shouted but Luffy's eyes were replaced with steaming meats as the idiot blocked out everything in sight as he ran very fast into the forest… in the wrong direction.

"I SAID WAIT!" Zoro slammed Luffy into the ground with one of his still sheathed sword. The ground was cracked a little by the impact before Luffy got up and rubbed his head.

"Itai! Why'd you stop me? Where's the meat?" Zoro used haki in that attack, so Luffy felt it.

"IDIOT! Do you even know where we set up camp?" Zoro shouted angrily as he looked around and sweated a little.

"Shishishi… show the way Zoro!" Luffy childishly ordered while pointing at the swordman who had a tick mark on his face. With a flourish he smacked the idiot captain with his fist this time. The marker Zoro placed on the trees to keep track of his location were no longer close by. Two members of the straw hat pirates were lost.

"DARN IT!" Zoro shouted as Luffy rubbed his head before his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry… SANJI, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Luffy rubbed his stomach before shouting at the top of his lung, his voice rippling outward and rattling all the trees, but no reply came.

* * *

**[Elsewhere, on the island]**

"Looks like two idiots are lost again…" a man with a distinct eyebrow that formed a spiral pattern on his face said before swiftly checking the food he was cooking.

"Is the food done yet, Sanji-kun?" said a young, normal-size, slim girl with orange hair and light brown eyes while leaning against a tree and reading a small book. A tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair walked toward the clearing to join with the rest of the group.

"COMING NANI-SWAN~," Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he put the best part of what he was cooking on a plate. With a spin he kneeled down and, using his leg as a table, placed the plates before them. "ROBIN-SWAN~ YOU HAVE SOME TOO~," Sanji called out while Robin chuckled a bit.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?" the one with a long nose and very muscular body called out as Sanji turned his head toward them.

"Over there, Usopp," Sanji pointed at pile of bones that he removed the meat from.

Usopp's eyes bulge out of their socket at the plate and sobbed. "I want some real food! Not this!"

"Yohohohoho… bones are good for you… I'm made completely of bones! Yohohohoho" a talking skeleton joked before turning toward Robin and asked. "May I see your panties?"

"STOP THAT YOU PERVERTED SKELETON!" Sanji shouted before doing a leg swipe and knocking the skeleton over, breaking him into many parts as a green astral skull appeared and flew around them.

"Sanji…" A small creature looked at the chef of the group with its eyes watery. The cook produced a small plate and pass toward it.

"Here you go, Chopper."

"Sanji!" Chopper replied excitedly as he grabs the plate while Usopp pointed at himself.

"What about me?"

"You can have the leftovers… after we're done," Sanji joked. Usopp was about to shout back a retort, but an explosion occurred nearby bring up dust and debris.

* * *

**[Back to the idiot captain]**

"**_Gomu Gomu no Gatling_**," Luffy shouted before sending a barrage of fists at a predatory animal that found them after Luffy's outburst. "It's tough… **_Gomu Gomu no Biobomb_**…" Luffy channeled biomass into his hand and was about to attack the creature, but Zoro stopped him.

"Wait! If you do that, it won't be editable!" Zoro pointed out and Luffy stopped. Zoro knew his captain wasn't entirely human. Luffy's surrogate father changed his body when his captain was kidnapped from his hometown a few years back.

The Straw Hats had run into the man whom Luffy called father, Alex Mercer; a frightening man with powers that seems akin to a god. He was able to turn an entire green forest into desolate wasteland with a click of his finger when he demonstrated his powers that everyone feared. Zoro thought Luffy's biological relatives were insane. One relative was the leader of a revolution and the other was a hero of the marines. His surrogate one is even crazier, no one should have that kind of power.

"Then I will just strangle it to death!" Luffy announced before inhaling and exhaling while closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and jumped toward the beast. "**_GAMU GAMU no CAGE_**!" Luffy's body exploded into sticky gum-like stuff that wrapped itself around the beast's body before becoming solid and suffocating it. Zoro just stood there waiting for the creature to pass out from lack of oxygen. A lot of misunderstanding happen when Luffy was in that form…

The beast soon passed out and Luffy returned back to normal from his Logia state. It was one of the gifts that his surrogate father gave him alongside **_Whitelight_**. When Luffy died and his father revived him through his power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber) mutated into **_Gamu Gamu no Mi (Gum)_**. Unlike standard Logia devil fruits, it's simply had a Paramecia, Logia state or mode. Luffy took some time to figure out how to switch between the two since his father didn't really tell him anything. That was before his father told him to see the world by kicking him off **_Nyc Island_**, located in calm belt … literally. The future captain of the straw hat pirate spent a few days flying through the air before crashing into his original home, Foosha Village on Dawn Island.

"Now… where are they? Sanji needs to cook this!" Luffy said as he dragged the large and very heavy animal behind him while Zoro walked by his side. Zoro looked at the sky before clicking his fingers.

"**_Kenbunshoku Haki_**… just blanket the island with and we could sense where they are!" Zoro suggested as he realizes he could just do that. Kenbunshoku Haki, or observation haki, has a wide range observation version. It allowed the user to feel the presence and intent of others around them. A strong enough user can cover a small island fairly easy. On skypiea, it's known as Mantra and that fake god could do a very wide range version.

The two most powerful fighters of their crew did just that and located the rest quickly.

"Where have you two been?" Nami asked as she saw them appearing in view. Luffy ran toward Sanji and told him to cook the meat since he couldn't absorb it like his surrogate father does through the original Blacklight ability. He has to eat it, but eating it raw taste horrible so it needed to be cooked. Zoro told them that the idiot dragged him off in a different direction and the markers technique, which prevented him from getting lost, didn't account for that.

"Fufufufu… Luffy-kun is always like that swordman-san." Robin pointed out before heading toward Luffy who looked at her.

"Oh, hey, Robin-chan!" Luffy said before kissing her, which she returned. They were together after Luffy stood up to his surrogate father because the man wanted to kill Robin for some reason. Luffy wouldn't allow one of his crew members to die like that. They are like a family and he wouldn't give them up simply because his father told him to.

"She betrayed everyone she's ever been with, my son. She will betray you in the future," Alex said while his face was hidden by the hood that his father always wore. Red and black tendrils covered the Straw Hat's entire ship, which scare the hell out of Franky.

His surrogate father's words rung his head constantly from that moment on, but they have been through so much together and the only reason she betrays those others was because they wanted to use her. Robin has changed much since her cold demeanor when they first meet.

"Luffy! You said you will tell us about your father when we reached Raftel!" Chopper said as the reindeer looked up from his plate and licking his lip a bit. Usopp was crying that he didn't get any food, but Sanji told him to calm down while he cooked more.

"Captain, it's about time you make good on your promise," Zoro pointed out. Their captain promised them he would tell them about his father, not the leader of the revolution one, but the one that doesn't seems to be human. Robin shivered a bit, she had several run-ins with that man and it sends chills down her spine. He frightens her, even in her dreams, but Luffy was always close by so it somewhat calm her down. Her captain and lover said he would protect her from his father or anything that try to separate them. She wasn't sure why the man called the Devil decided to let her go. Above them was the greenish spirit of Brook flying around and singing.

"Shishishi… okay," Luffy said as he sat near the bonfire. Franky wasn't here since he needed to take care of the ship with other crew members. Luffy looked at the fire for a bit as there was only silence among the group.

"Monkey D. LUFFY!" Nami shouted before Robin nudges her lover to wake him up. The straw hat boy had fallen asleep while watching the flickering flame. Zoro smirked at that, their captains might be very powerful, but he was still a goofy idiot.

"Shishishi… sorry, and my name is **_Luffy Whitelight Mercer_**, not Monkey D. Luffy! My birth dad never bothers to raise me and gramps keeps harassing me to join the marine. Plus, I never forgave him for what he did to Ace, or what he didn't try to do. I want to be the pirate king! Father told me something is hidden in One Piece, when he arrived here a long time ago," Luffy pointed it out. Ace almost died… in fact his surrogate brother did die, only when his father arrived and revived him. Luffy was so weak then, he didn't have mastery over his own abilities. He never wanted to be that helpless again and his father told him he will continue to lose those he loved if he didn't have the power to protect them.

"**_Monkey D. Luffy W. Mercer_**…" Nami corrected while Robin just chuckled a bit as Luffy had a grin on his face.

"Well that sounds much better…" Luffy said before thinking about where to begin.

"Just start from how he was able to enter our world, Luffy-kun," Robin suggested after seeing Luffy's indecisive body language.

"Shishishi … okay, it began with the one called Heller James…" Luffy started to tell his father's story while the rest of the crew listened on. Even Sanji, who was multitasking, listen while Brook floated on top of Luffy's head, listening in on the story.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There first chapter rewrite, I hope you like it. I will fix up all the other chapters to make more sense. Luffy full name is Monkey D. Luffy W. Mercer, he's is the whitelight viral with enhanced powers.

Gamu Gamu no Mi acts like Gomu Gomu no Mi when in Paramecia state/mode, the user becomes gum like being in Logia mode. It's not a natural fruit power, it been mutated and modified by Alex through black light! This book is Alex-centric as Luffy tells his surrogate father story. The story will be modified a bit. Alex is a cold, manipulating bastard but he value family above all.

Alex story take place after Prototype 2. James Heller did win! But the ending isn't what you expected (unless you read the badly written version, it will slightly be changed a bit)

**Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!**


	2. Humanity's Capacity

**Protopiece: Rise of Alex **(Prototype and One Piece Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own prototype (the game) or One Piece. Any name, places or moves that come up in the storyline belong to their respective owner. I do not bash any major canon character, that's disrespectful to the original owner.

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
"**Demonic Speeches**"  
"**_Moves/Techniques_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

This is strictly One Piece x Prototype! First book of Protopiece Saga, Alex-centric is in this one. Expecting to be around 100-150k worth of words! Badass Alex, strong Luffy! There is no Alex pairing, but Luffy is with Robin, sorry Nami lovers out there…

This chapter has been re-edited/BETA by **_Cot Mason (FFNET/u/1828744)_**.  
Thank you for your hard work!

* * *

**=[Prologue Arc]=  
A Human Capacity**

The two users of blacklight clashed blades on a rooftop of an apartment building in the middle of a burning city. Countless abomination roamed the streets below, ravaging everything in sight. Human screams filled the air as they fled in terror. However, all these noises were blocked out as the two most powerful viruses clashed.

Alex panted slowly as he watched his nemesis form a new weapon.

'Everything will end soon… the world will change forever… this will be my legacy,' Alex thought as he transformed his weapon from a blade into a brutal set of claws. Alex closed his eyes for a moment and remembered Dana, his sister.

"Why do you have to do this?" Dana asked while rubbing her puffy eyes. Even if her brother was no longer human, he was still her brother and she loved him.

"As long as people are different, there will always be conflict," Alex replied skeptically. He gazed outside at the rather peaceful New York City. He travelled the world and seen much of human greed. He lost faith in humanity. So, he would give birth to a new race; a superior race.

Alex opened his eyes again. 'My intellect and Heller's strive for family… if we merged, our ideals will become the laws of the new world,' Alex jumped toward Heller. The other evolved managed to impale Alex. An attack Alex allowed because he believed Heller was a better choice.

Alex, with a smile on his face, looked at Heller, who still looked vengeful for what Alex had done. "Welcome to the top of the food chain," Alex said. The virus closed his eyes as Galloway's voice ringed in his mind.

"Alex, you shouldn't allow Heller to lead. He's a soldier, he's vengeful. He doesn't care who stands in his way as long as he gets what he wanted. I have betrayed his trust and kidnapped his daughter to lure him to you. He would hunt me down and give me the most painful death. If that is my future… I rather you kill me if you go through with this," Galloway begged.

'But he's motivated. He will strive for what is morally right. He will be a batter leader than me,' Alex thought as Heller tore him apart. With a final bellow, Heller absorbed Alex.

Galloway was killed by Alex before their battle to spare her a fate worse than death. The Evolved stand ready before the battle, the massive biomass reserve hidden beneath the city prepared. Everything will be done as soon as Heller merged with Alex.

As soon as Heller absorbed Alex, his mind was flooded with countless memories that were not his own nor Alex's. They were the thousands upon thousands of minds that Alex consumed after his emergence from the lab. The weight was unbearable, but Heller was stronger than that. He dived deep into the consciousness of Alex and search for where his daughter, Amaya, was being held. The titanic mass of biomatter beneath the city began to shift.

Heller ran quickly toward the bank vault, ripping it open to find his daughter. Inside the steel vault lay Amaya and Dana. They held onto each other is comfort. Heller tried to get closer to his daughter but the girl quickly hides behind Alex's sister in fear. He was dismayed at the display. He was no longer human, no longer her father in the most biological sense, but he still loved her. Heller, feeling dejected, turned away and moved toward the stairs that lead to the roof. Dana quickly followed, helping Amaya.

On the roof, Heller watched the sunset in the horizon, not noticing the biomass climbing up the building and moving closer to him. "What am I now?" Heller said while Dana and Amaya stood behind him. Dana comforted Amaya, telling her to accept her father. She was still hesitant, but before she could move closer to him, Heller roared and slammed his fist into the roof. His hatred for Alex reached a boiling point. He turned around and saw his daughter, who flinched away at the eye contact. Heller outstretched his hand, trying one last time to touch Amaya.

Suddenly, biomass wrapped around him as tendrils erupted from below, impaling both his daughter and Dana. Dana, who knew this was coming, simply closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain.

'I hope this isn't the last time I close my eyes… Alex., Dana thought as her mind joined the collective. The ground below erupted as thousands of red and black tentacles emerged from of the Earth, consuming everything nearby. As it consumed, the mass grew and grew.

The viral tendrils spread across the world, to every continent, consuming all available biological life forms. However, it missed many as they hid away, hiding from the inevitable end. As soon as it detected no more biological matter to consume, it stirs and budges. Millions of cocoon emerged from its body. Each contained the mind of every individual in its makeup. Heller was the first to emerge, then his daughter. The rest soon followed, sadly Alex did not. His mind joined Dana. A new species has emerged and taken their place as the dominant race of the planet. They were called 'Homo sapiens superior'… almost invincible, highly intelligent, and extremely adaptable. Alex's legacy was complete, or so he thought.

Within the year, the new species sweep over and converted every natural biological being that was missed. They built grand cities, completely made of biometals.

Everything seemed fine, but soon conflict followed. Alex had miscalculated.

Dana watched the destruction that was brought upon by her race. "Alex, you were right. We are superior, even in how to kill each other. You said that humanity's conflict is from desire. They would kill for survival, to eat, and for momentary gain. You said if you were to remove all necessity, give everyone an immortal body, powers, and removed any weakness that plagues the old race, then war would vanish," Dana said to herself. She watched the dimensional rift tearing her city apart. She had agree with her brother, war, conflict are all from human greed and the need to survive.

'You have underestimated humanities' capacity for violent and self-loathing. Even if they gained godly powers, they will still hate those that don't share the same opinion with them. While greed has been removed, vanity and pride still exists. As long as one can think, believe they are better than their fellow man, conflict is inevitable. Big Brother,' Dana thought as she turns back to her console.

Quantum Rift Technology: The latest innovations of neo-humanity, as the others have called themselves. The technology wasn't invented for war, but in war they are used the most. Projectile and Nuclear weapons have becomes obsolete in this new era, anyone can survive a nuclear blast at ground zero as long as there is biomass to consume. Projectiles and explosive weapons are a mere nuisance. The only true way to kill one another is to absorb or destroy the body in its entirety. Thus, Quantum technology rapidly advanced to the point of creating dimensional rifts in populated area to rip apart at the atomic level, killing them instantly.

James and Amaya Heller are long dead, simply because many didn't deem them fitted to rule. Thus, faction formed and war raged across the planet for dominancy.

'Idiocy,' Dana thought as she calculates the necessary equations on the screen. Nearby is a large tube of biomass, programmed both Alex's memory and her own. 'It will be here soon…' Dana thought as she finished the necessary calculations. She spared a glance outside the window. A gigantic rift sphere was expanding. Everything it touched was atomized, converted into energy, and feed its growth.

She had suggested the technology could be uses for commercialization, as well as creating bridges into other universe, but in her 'nation' leader's eyes, those were not needed. Instead, they continued to advance the destructive nature of the technology to the point that it become self-sufficient as long as there was matter for it to consume. This leads to the creation of black rift warheads which constantly expand and assimilate everything in the vicinity. They finally used it on a neighboring faction but could not stop it growth, anything impact against the sphere simply continued to feed it.

It cannot be stop by external mean. It will burn itself out as soon as there was no matter to consume, but by then it would be too late, the world would be consume and everything on it. Dana frowned and activates the automatic sequences. The Quantum Gateway hummed with energy as the air in the middle of it ruptured and a rift began to form. Dana looked at the tube containing her brother's essence, which was isolated from her own mind. Alex's memories were in everyone, asleep, overshadowed.

Dana opened the tube top and closes her eyes, before jumping in. She allowed herself to be consumed as the computer closed the lid. Her memory will belong to Alex, allowing him to see the world he helped created and destroy.

'You are right brother, we are better… better at killing ourselves,' was Dana's last thought was before her conscious disappeared into obscurity. The machine pushed the tube into the portal before deactivating it. Moments later the whole building was reduced to nothingness by the expanding sphere of death.

Luffy was interrupted when Sanji put down a plate of well-cooked meat. The straw-hat boy drooled before grabbing the steaming pile and devouring it happily.

"So your father is from a different world, a more advance one?" Usopp said as he tried to get a piece off the plate but his hand was eaten by Luffy.

"I guess… shishishi," Luffy laughed as he chewed the meat in his mouth.

"As long as one can think, there always will be conflict," Robin muttered and frowned. She was hunted her entire life because she could think for herself and wanted to learn more about the void century, yet the world government twisted the truth to suit their needs and their reason for destroying Ohara. She still wanted to know what truly happened. Perhaps it was something similar to what Luffy's surrogate father wanted. A perfect world where necessity such as food, drink or desire was removed… but he had failed.

"Your father just underestimated people's capacity for violence. I mean, even if everyone has everything they've ever wanted, they still want more and they don't like others who had more than them. It just human nature, regardless where they come from, that world or this one," Zoro pointed out. Even he wanted something in life, to be the world's strongest swordsman. He's very strong now, but was he the strongest?

"Well done, Zoro. The title of the strongest swordsman is yours," Mihawk said as he accepted his defeat while Alex Mercer sat there and watched the fight. Zoro smirked while Alex interrupted.

"I wouldn't be sure about that. To be the strongest, you need to defeat every swordsman out there. Have you defeated them all?" Alex pointed out the logical statement, making both Mihawk and Zoro frown.

'Even if I say I'm the strongest, there might those that are stronger than me in swordplay. To be the strongest swordsman, I have to defeat every other swordsman in existence… how do I do that?' Zoro thought as he clutched the blade in his hand.

Luffy continuously devoured food and grew larger.

"SLOW DOWN!" Nami shouted as Luffy grew several feet as he consumed more biomass. "Why do you need to eat anyway? It still makes no sense why you get hungry."

"Shshishishi, I don't know, I just love meat and my stomach said so Dad couldn't explain it either and he wasn't sure why my sister loved pizza so much as well. He said it's probably something to do with our mentality… whatever that means," Luffy replied while trying to condense his bio-matter so he became his normal form again.

"Yohohoho… so what happened next, I'm curious" Brook said as he flew around Luffy who blew him away. His spectral form tumbled end over end at the sudden gust. "All this spinning is making my brain dizzy… Oh wait I don't have a brain," Brook said while rolling in the air away from Luffy.

"What happened next? Luffy?" Chopper said as he sat in front of the fire looking at Luffy. Sanji was no longer cooking and leaned against a nearby tree next to Nami. A cigarette appeared in his hand as he took a long drag. The sky was still raining ice and fire onto the ground near the beach, but everything in the forest was peaceful as long as they keep an invisible armor around themselves through Busoshoku Haki.

"So Dad found me when I was wounded…" Luffy start again, but Nami and Usopp shouted as their teeth became sharp.

"START FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"Baka…" Zoro said while Robin just giggle and leaned against Luffy.

"Well, which part you want to hear? The part about Dad fighting Roger or the part about Dad humiliated the marines?" Luffy asked.

"The **_hooded devil_** fought Roger?" Nami asked, a bit surprised at the revelation. They all knew Gol D. Roger was the original Pirate King, who started the age of pirates with the promise of One Piece.

"Yeah, it's when Dad first arrived in the world," Luffy said as Chopper and Usopp eyes gained stars.

"Tell us that part! Tell us that part!"

"Shishishi… okay. I think it was like this…" Luffy continued as his crew listen on.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sorry for the short chapter, still is the prologue arc, I explained in more detail to why Alex did what he did. Alex versus Roger is next, the same as before, except better descriptions of their fight. I thought it was better if Luffy tells the story of Alex's saga than Alex remembered it. Franky isn't with them as he have to take care of the ship since Raftel oceans is acidic and eats through the ship's hull. He with other members of the straw hat that not added by Oda yet,

After Alex saga, the rest of the gang will remember their journey through East Blue, into Paradise, the new world etc… I think I planned this out more correctly. Luffy should be super strong in this, yes he does have a surrogate sister. Alex took two children and converted them.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	3. The King of Pirates

**Protopiece: Rise of Alex **(Prototype and One Piece Crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own prototype (the game) or One Piece. Any name, places or moves that come up in the storyline belong to their respective owner. I do not bash any major canon character, that's disrespectful to the original owner. Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
"**Demonic Speeches**"  
"**_Moves/Techniques_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

This is strictly One Piece x Prototype! First book of Protopiece Saga, Alex-centric is in this one. Expecting to be around 100-150k worth of words! Badass Alex, strong Luffy! There is no Alex pairing in this book, but Luffy is with Robin, sorry all Nami lovers out there…

**[Reponses to Reviews (R2R)]**

**To KDS1989**: Thanks, I removed the old version to stop people from reading ahead. I wonders why you don't read my Houroujinken, since it's about Naroto and Kenichi with Luffy as well.

**To Yinko**: Yeah I didn't explain it properly the first time around, he's isn't weak, but the Will of D screwing with his mind before he can figure out what it actually do and how to prevent from it doing again. I will elaborate on that conversation so it make more sense and plausible.

**To Tuxedogreymon:** No, this is a rewrite since it needs to address some issue.

This chapter has been re-edited/BETA by **_Cot Mason (FFNET/u/1828744)_**.  
Thank you for your hard work!

* * *

**=[Prologue Arc]=  
The King of Pirates**

Alex opened his eyes to find himself lying on the beach with shards of glass all around him. The sky was raining ice and fire, a sight that shocked the bio-virus. He hated sand; the foul sediment always invaded the space between his biomass. Not wanting that to happen anymore than already, he quickly stood up. Looking around, he noticed the sea was a reddish color and very menacing.

"What happened?" Alex asked himself. His memories were a mess. They were a kaleidoscope of fragments that flowed out of order, and many not his own. Suddenly, his memories latched onto something, a face; a women's face. "Dana…" The name led to another series of memories, but these were more coherent than the others. These were newer. Alex ran through the memories and realizes his ultimate goal had backfired. There was only a moment of peace before war erupted. Even if he could remove necessities for survival or greed, he underestimated humanity's capacity for violence and hatred. These traits were only enhanced further by James Heller's personality and become more efficient by Alex's own intellect, to the point that his world was on a brink of destruction.

"So this is not my world…" Alex looked at the sky. His eyes widened as he saw something heading right for him. With speed granted to him by his inhuman body, he dodged and jumped to avoid the unknown objects. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he spotted the objects as various rocks and balls of ice. He continued to move as the falling objects were still coming. "This world is a crapsack. What kind of place constantly rains these things?" Alex shouted at no one in particular and dashed towards the jungle, the only place that didn't seem to rain brimstone or frozen bowling balls.

As Alex moved toward the forest, he realizes there were little pockets of airs floating around. They were different colors from reddish to bluish, almost as if they contained different temperature than the surrounding air.

A small blue tinted one floated toward Alex and stuck to his leg. As soon as it touched, said leg froze instantly. Alex's eyes grew wide.

"What the…?!"

A red one closed in on is flank. Alex batted it away with his hand and felt his biomass melt under incredible heat. A brush of wind and the burnt flesh snapped off like charcoal.

"What the fuck!" Alex shouted as he saw the arm on the ground. The sand tried to pull it beneath the earth, but Alex immediately launched a red and black tendril to absorb it back into his body. Alex Mercer immediately took his Armor Form as another gust of wind passed by. He could feel his armor being gutted at several places. Alex frowned and immediately dash into the safety of the woods, not realizing there was a ship coming ever closer to shore from the sea.

**[On The Ship]**

"Captain, is this the last island of the grand line?" A spunky red haired man with a straw hat asked. He watched as dozens of meteor slammed into the ocean, shattering steel-like rocks and sending shards flying. The red haired pirate gulped and turned toward his captain and muttered. "… It's insane. I don't want to die."

"Shishishishi, you won't die! Just use Busoshoku Haki and you'll be fine," Their captain laugh. This island was Raftel, the last island on the grand line. Beyond it lay Reverse Mountain and possible exit.

"Be quiet, Shanks," the person with the most distinguished round glasses said. He sported a striped-like pattern across his lower jaw. He had a scar across his right eye that looked recent; almost like it occurred a few months ago.

"This is Raftel, last of the grand line!" the captain called out with a grin. Turning toward his first mate, he continued, "Rayleigh, you should lay anchor here. If it entered the surrounding waters, the ship will take irreversible damage!"

Rayleigh frowned as he looked at the red sea. He could tell that the falling rocks would eat through the hull of the ship if given enough time. That was something he would not allow. "How will you be getting ashore, Captain?" The first mate asked, a bit curious.

The most prominent person on the ship scratched his hair and twisted his curved black mustached a bit before replying. "I'll just take a small boat. I will coat it with my Busoshoku Haki, it should be enough to enter Raftel."

"We shall help you row, Captain," Rayleigh offered. An offer their Captain couldn't refuses because they all promised to stand on the last island together and mark it as their territory. As the crew started to gather the boat and set it in normal water, the captain looked at the island once more and felt something bad will happen through his intuition.

"Captain Roger, the boat is ready!" said the one with a well-built body, long black hair, tanned skin, and a narrow chin. He wore a large blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves and round black sunglasses.

"Thank you, Scopper," Captain of the Roger Pirates, Gol D. Roger, replied. He suddenly began to cough into his hand. A terrible, wet hacking sound followed the action. He looked at his hand and saw the blacken blood. He was dying and there wasn't much time left. In fact, his time has long passed. He should have died two years ago, but his onboard medical personnel had managed to keep the disease at bay.

"CAPTAIN!" Shank shouted once he saw the blood, but a man with stocky and muscular body pushed boy out of the way. With a calculating expression, he looked at it.

"Hmm," he pondered. "It looks fine," He said with a thoughtful look.

"But," Shank was about to reply, but Rayleigh tells him to shut it.

"Shanks, you're not a doctor, Crocus is. If he said it's fine, then it's fine."

Crocus, medical officer of the Roger Pirates, just smiled and drank some alcohol. His yellow flower petal-like things around his head made him look like a walking, talking, drunk flower. "The blood is black, it's poison. I would be more worried if the captain didn't spat that out," Crocus said before gulping down a few more clear liquids from the bottle.

"Shishishi… everything is fine," Roger said with a grin and jumped off the ship and into the small rowing boat. Rayleigh immediately followed his captain, then Crocus and Shanks.

"BASTARD, I WAS GOING TO GO WITH THE CAPTAIN BUT THE BOAT IS FULL!" A pirate with a red nose shouted at them, mostly likely at Shanks, while holding several knives between his fingers in a threatening pose.

"Okay, Buggy, if you want to with captain, I could leave the spot for you," Shanks said with a devious smile.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SPOT!" Buggy immediately shouted.

"Right..." Shank said as he grabbed the pedal and started rowing with Rayleigh. Crocus was drinking and their Captain sat towards the forward position looking at the island. Concentrating his Haki, he tried to cover the ship, protecting it from the corrosive water.

Bugger looks at them heading off the distance before sweating. 'Shit, I almost have to go. That place is scary.'

Scopper just smiled at the antic of his fellow crew member and ordered the rest to clean the deck so their captain can have a good ship when he comes back.

As the four members of Roger crew finally reached the island with their little boat, they stood on shore while Rayleigh pulled the ship on the sand. They could feel the sands trying to drill itself into their flesh, but their captain just stood there without any worry or concern.

"Thanks for the lift, you should head back. Prolonged stay will not be healthy," Roger said as he turned around. Rayleigh realized the moment he stepped on the sand, this island is incredibly dangerous. Without armament Haki, they would not survive for long. He also noticed a giant ice rock falling from the sky toward them and quickly got into a stance to strike it, however his Captain beat him to it.

Roger jumped up and immediately punched the frozen rock into pieces, showering its remnant all over the island with a single punch. The wind howls at the feat as it passes through them, trying to slicing up their clothes after it failed on the four people's blackens flesh.

"MY CLOTHES!" Shank shouted as he looks down his shredded shirt.

"You should have covered your with Haki," Crocus pointed out. His shirt was perfectly fine. Rayleigh's and Roger's clothes were not damage at all.

"Let's head back and give the Captain some privacy," Rayleigh ordered as the three returned to their small rowing boat. Roger just nodded and walked toward the forest.

"Come back soon, Captain!" Shanks shouted as Rayleigh smacked him and told him to row the boat. They weren't really sure why Crocus bothered to come as they rowed across the red sea again. Their little life boat is made of wood. Rayleigh had to provide Haki this time to prevent their small boat from being eaten away by the acidic water.

"Don't fall into the water. You'll be dissolved within a minute," Rayleigh pointed out as Shanks nodded as the island becomes smaller behind them.

Roger walked toward the boundary of the forest and sat down on a boulder.

"Come out," Roger said as a dark shape walked toward him. Its face and body was covered in a black coating unlike any material Roger had ever seen. It came from the forest toward Roger. Something enveloped the man from top to bottom, forming what looked like a suit of armor. "What are you supposed to be?" Roger asked with a grin while brushing his spear-like mustachios.

Alex saw the entire scene play out from the forest, he needed some information on this world and the best way to do it is through consuming them. Sadly, three of them left, leaving only one, but that would have to do. Strangely, the man realized Alex was watching him, which shouldn't be possible since he was in stealth mode, a hunter mode which watches its prey in silence.

"I am complicated… that's all you need to know," Alex replied in Japanese after the man spoke in Japanese. 'Why the hell does an inhabitant of another dimension speak Japanese?' Alex thought. He would have to check on that eventually, it's seems like something worth looking into.

"That's some strange armor you have on, it's almost like it connected with your flesh." The grinning man's grin becomes even wider, if that was possible, as if he was seeing an interesting toy for the first time. "How do I make one?" he asked.

"This is my ability. I activated it for my own protection," Alex replied with a smile under his visor. His face could not be seen by Roger. "More importantly, why aren't you wearing any?" Alex asked, a bit curious. He noticed that the wind did not cut the man or the man had any problem of walking through air pockets of death.

"I would if I could, it would be awesome to wear something like that!" The man replied joyfully.

"I do not mean this armor. I mean why aren't you wearing ANY at all?" Alex asked. Something was definitely strange here.

Roger looked at Alex, dropping his trade mark grin before burst out in laugher after noticing the person in from of him not using any Busoshoku Haki at all. This implied the person didn't know it. It's impossible for anyone in second half of Grand Line to not use Haki, let alone to survive until the last island. "SHIHIHIHIHI. I am wearing one, it's called Armament and it's isn't fancy as yours, but it will do just fine." Roger smiled, he was interested in this ability, whatever this armor is, it possibly acted like Haki and protected the wearer.

'Interesting ability, I should definitely consume him, it will give me knowledge of this world and that ability is a bonus,' Alex thought. He immediately lunged toward the man, attempting to impale him. To Alex's surprised, he missed and slashed only air. Alex's prey simply slides to the side with inhuman speed and throws a punch into Alex's side. A shocked Alex was send flying in the distance before slammed into the side of the mountain. He armor was shattered to pieces in the spot Roger struck.

'Impossible!' Alex was stunned. No one has ever broken through his armor before, let alone shatter it into pieces. That was from a single strike. Alex looks toward the man.

"Wow, he went flying… I hope he's isn't dead." Roger grinned childishly then squint his eyes at the mountain before heading into the forest. "It will take a while to get there…" Roger muttered as he headed toward the base of the mountain at incredible speed. He passed by several dangerous creatures who had the strength to devour a Sea King in matter of seconds.

Alex lay there on the side of mountain, gathering his thought. 'Consuming him will not be as easy as I hoped. Who is he? How could this be?' Alex thought. He wondered if all the inhabitants of this world were like this man. It would make things very interesting or very difficult for Alex. That attack really did a number on him as he felt some of his biomass was lost. Alex stood up and saw a small dent in the side of the mountain. The virus punched the rock to test its density. The impact left a mark and a few cracks, but not as much as he was expecting.

'This place is strange… the rock layer is too dense than normally possible,' Alex thought as he checked the damage. Roger finally got to the base of the mountain.

"HEY! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? WANT TO DO IT AGAIN?" He shouted.

'This guy…' Alex thought as he activated his thermal vision and detected the clear outline of nearby creatures. Alex noticed a small lone one by itself just a jump away. "I need to restore biomass first. I need to be in top shape to fight this guy." Alex muttered to himself before jumping off in the distance.

"Shishishi… I thought we could brawl for a bit," Roger said with disappointment after seeing the man jumped off the mountain's side in the opposite direction. "No need to hurry, I have something I need to take care of first." Roger said to himself as he heading away.

Alex arrived at the new prey with great speed. A Blade Weapon was protruding from one of his arms as he pointed toward the new prey. 'Looks a lot like a dinosaur,' Alex thought as he closed in. He flipped in midair and slammed the blade into the beast using his whole body to create a rotating momentum. Anything short of an armor tank will be slashed into bits from Alex's attack.

To the biomass' dismay and further shock, its blade shattered when the sharp tip embedded only a few centimeters into the creature's body. Alex couldn't think about it in more detail as he was whacked across the head and to the ground. It followed up by jumping up and stomp on Alex, making the hole bigger. This all happened within a few seconds, taking the virus completely by surprise. What creature could do this? Alex just lay there, blinking as the creature dashed off into the distance with blood leading down from his crushed chest.

If Alex could feel pain, he probably thought he was in hell. All his senses were going haywire. His guts were splattered over the ground around him from that single attack. Alex couldn't believe it; he was beaten down by a mindless beast that lacks the intelligence to finish him off. He was supposed to be a manmade biological weapon. He was supposed to be invincible. Alex sighed as he regenerated body and sucked up whatever biomass he could. He looked at the trail left by the creature.

"Nothing's gone right the moment I let Heller consume me! FUCK THIS PLACE!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs. Roger heard the scream, but dismissed it in favor of preparing his legacy. It took some time, but it would be worth it.

Alex sighed as he sat down and thought about his strategy. A small insect flies around him and finally landed on his shoulder. Alex smirked a bit and wrapped it in a tendril and consumed it, devouring what little bio-material it could provide. Alex felt something after a second. It was a strange sensation, one that felt like being pushed, but from the inside. Alex realized with a startle that the insect was still alive and still moving inside his body. Alex turned his attention inward to try and diagnose the issue.

'This is… impossible,' Alex thought. The creature was alive and was ripping through his bio-flesh like it was nothing. Alex immediately converted his internal flesh into hardened armor that was littered with spikes and blades. With a thought, the small weapons attacked blindly in effort to kill the tiny invader. As he couldn't see inside of himself, the attack lasted several seconds, but with a sudden jerk he felt his blade piece something. He quickly pulled the insect apart and consumed it. Alex was able to devour the insect's biomass, but quickly stood up as he realized how much biomass he was getting from the small creature.

"My reserves are overflowing…" Alex thought; he couldn't believe how dense the creature was. 'How could it fly if it was this heavy? This weight is several times that of a full-grown man!' Alex ran through the creature's DNA sequencing to determine how it was possible. He noticed something odd in the biology of the creature.

"High density biological material, atomic structure arranged in cubic structural lattice…" Alex muttered as he realized it was not only dense, its atoms were also arranged like diamonds to give its toughness as well. Alex smile as his body wrapped around in tendrils to form a cocoon. He would need to recalibrate his own biomass to take advantages of this new revelation. He would emerge soon, stronger than he thought possible and that first prey will feel his wrath.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Just a light chapter as I fix up thing. I'm setting up for a fight for next chapter and needed to get something down. Alex structural biomass been upgraded to give its density and toughness like all creature on Raftel. Not everything in one piece world is this way, that would be insane and everyone would be incredibly strong. Roger flesh isn't this way either, he just very strong and with Haki infused power to give him an edge over Alex.

**Comment, Criticisms and Review are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!**


End file.
